


Domestic Bliss

by Stefa_writes



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: Tom, you, and his feelings about spiders.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted something lmao. I absolutely loved Spiderman: Homecoming and most of all I loved Tom Holland as Peter Parker. So this is a result of my love for Spidey and Quackdad™.

'Is your July busy?' he said over the rush of water.

'Not until the 12th. I'll be doing a few panels and a couple of photoshoots. Why?' you said as you rinsed and put your toothbrush in its holder.

'Well, I was thinking...'

'Yikes, that's not good' you joked.

'Shut up' He chuckled. 

'Maybe we could go to London, and spend some time with the family.'

You heard the shower shut and he walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair.

'what do you think? You and my brothers could catch up, spend a day on the beach with mum and dad and we could have a good Sunday roast.'

You smiled at him

'I think that'd be great'

He grinned and grabbed you by the waist then spun you around.

'You are the best!" He chuckled and kissed you, then went over to his suitcase and slipped on a pair of sweatpants.

You moved into the bed, leaned on the headboard, and scrolled down Instagram and Twitter. You felt the bed dip and an arm slung over your stomach. You rubbed circles on his arm as you kept on lurking and commenting on some photos and posts. He took your left hand and started drawing random patterns on your palm.

'I love you' You smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

'I know' He chuckled and leaned up to gave you a chaste kiss.

As the kiss deepened, he moved over you as his hand started to wander under your shirt but you stopped him short. You pushed him away gently and he groaned.

'Not tonight'

'Oh, come on-'

'I would but You have an interview tomorrow for GMA and I have to be early on set tomorrow.' He pouted and landed on his pillow with a huff.

You smirked and set your phone on the night stand. You leaned on your pillow and ran your hand through his hair.

'I promise I'll make it up to you'

'You better' he mumbled into his pillow.

You chuckled and kissed his temple then shut the light off.

As you were about to drift off you heard him mumble.

'What?'

'I said stop it'

'Stop what?'

'Your fingers on my arm'

'I'm not doing anything'

'Yeah right' he mumbled and rolled over so his back was to you.

You shrugged it off and leaned back to your pillows. After a few peaceful moments, he started moving again.

'(y/n), stop' he whined

'I'm not doing anything what is with you??'

He ran his hand on his arm expecting to hit your hand, but felt something else.

'JESUS CHRIST' he exclaimed and fell over the bed, taking the sheets with him.

'Okay, what are you doing?' you opened the lamp and leaned on your elbows, clearly unimpressed.

He sat up, the sheets over his head.

'Didn't you see it? Where is it?' he stood up quickly and went to the dresser and took a magazine. He rolled it up then started pulling the sheets and pillows off the bed like a madman.

'What the hell are you doing??'

He pulled the sheet off you and now you were annoyed.

'I swear to god if you don't tell me what you're looking for I will kick your ass.'

'A fucking spider!' he spread out his arms a rolled up magazine in one hand.

You stared at him then burst out laughing. You fell on your back laughing.

'Alright, ha-ha. Laugh all you want. Its not funny when those little bastards crawl in your mouth when you sleep' He continued scrutinizing the mattress, tightly holding the rolled magazine. You took a few deep breaths to calm yourself.

'It's-it's gone' wiping a year from the corners of your eyes.

'No it's not. It's somewhere in the corners probably waiting to crawl into where ever the hell they want' he shivered at the idea.

You rolled your eyes at him and crawled across the bed to get to him. You gently wrenched the rolled magazine out of his hand.

'Quit being paranoid. It's just a teeny tiny spider. It won't hurt you. Can we go to sleep now, please?' He pouted and started to put back the sheets and pillows.

'Oh, dont be like that. I shall kill the wild beast that ails my damsel in distress.' you cooed.

'Shut up' he mumbled and grabbed the crumpled duvet and crawled back to bed next to you.

You giggled and cuddled him.

As he settled, a devious idea popped into your mind.

'You know, worst thing that could happen is...' you ran a finger from the base of his neck to his jaw.

'They crawl up in your ears..' you continued to run your finger to his ear lobe.

You could see him tense and visibly uncomfortable with what you were doing.

'And start laying eggs in there' you whispered and blew a puff of air in his ear.

He shot out of the bed and covering his ear.

'That's it I'm sleeping on the couch' he took his pillow and started to march his way out the room.

'Hey, come back. It was just a joke' you said, crying from the laughter.

He bunched up the sheets and his pillow in his arms as you laughed.

'How do you think your fangirls will react when they find out about this?'

He shook his head.

'I will not take this abuse'

'Alright, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again.'

He looked like he was about to climb back into the bed when you said:

'Though, I won't guarantee telling the world that the amazing Spider-Man is afraid of spiders'

'Thats it. I'm staying in the guest room'

'Are you sure? 'Cause I think there are spiders there too you know?'

He flipped you the bird and marched out of the bedroom as you cried with laughter.

 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like this spurt. Til the next fic.


End file.
